


'Ehiku Kekona

by madeofbees



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Banter, But mostly fluff, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I Love You, M/M, Smut, Teasing, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 00:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3338111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeofbees/pseuds/madeofbees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny's first time together. Starts with smut but it's mostly fluff. Lots of the Steve/Danny banter we all know and love. Very silly and fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Ehiku Kekona

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuOliveira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuOliveira/gifts).



> 'Ehiku Kekona = Seven Seconds  
> \--  
> I was watching 5-0 for the first time without my wife, and I got this really persistent image of how Danny and Steve's first time would go. More specifically, how long it would take. Said wife informed me I was writing a story of it, so here it is, same day delivery and everything.

They’d waited too long and there had been too much buildup. That was Danny’s excuse, at any rate. As much as he could think of one. Or think of anything at all, given how the blunt head of Steve’s cock was pressing against his hole.

It had taken them too long to get here and now that they were, it was too much.

“Steve. Steve please. Please. _Please._ Now, I need it, _please_ —”

“Jesus,” Steve breathed, and pushed in.

Danny fell apart. Steve was hot and hard and thick and _slick_ , sliding into him with no resistance whatsoever. There was still friction, oh god was there friction, against Danny’s prostate, along the rim of his hole were he was being stretched, _inside_. Everywhere, he couldn’t think, and he was panting harshly, barely able to push back against Steve, shaking too hard to be able to control his movements.

“Steve.” His name came out as a gasp, barely intelligible. “Steve, ‘m g-gonna—”

Steve groaned. He leaned forward, curling an arm under Danny and wrapping a hand around his erection, stroking firmly in time with his thrusts. Danny let out an answering moan, making noises he didn’t know he was capable of as he trembled between the double onslaught. Heat pooled in his stomach, thrumming up through his chest and down to his cock.

Danny drew in a ragged breath, let it out in an exhale of Steve’s name, and came. He arched up, molding his back against Steve’s chest, pulsing in his hand, clenching around him, his body flooded with heat. And it didn’t _stop_ , he kept coming, gasping for air, lost completely, aware of nothing but _pleasure_ and _Steve_.

And then Steve was coming too, grunting as he spilled into Danny, who managed another few weak spurts. Steve was shuddering too, Danny could register that, and the sweat pooling on his back as Steve slumped over him, holding himself up with one hand and his other arm tightening around Danny’s stomach, having let go of his no-longer-erect erection, anchoring them together.

Danny, still shaking, lowered them down and to the side, avoiding the wet spot that might have been embarrassingly large if he was capable of feeling embarrassment. They lay together, half spooning as Danny curled away from the mess and against Steve, who was on his back. Danny managed to echo the position, pressing his side against Steve’s.

Danny didn’t care how he was lying, didn’t really care about anything. His breathing was slowly returning to normal, he was filled with a peaceful floating, like his board drifting on gentle waves, and he could feel warmth radiating out from Steve. He was good.

Steve, on the other hand, was a little less good. He was lost in afterglow too, but it was quickly being replaced by burning shame and humiliation, eating away the good heat that no longer engulfed him.

 _Shit_ , he thought numbly, cheeks flaming. _Shit._ ** _Fuck_** _._

It had taken too long, the two of them getting together. Steve had been waiting for this since their first case at least, maybe as long as their first meeting in his garage. Not that he’d known back then, it seemed everyone had known before him, except maybe Danny. By the time people were calling them married and Steve was calling Danny babe, he was in way over his head.

How it had taken another almost two years for them to get from married to in bed together, Steve wasn’t sure.

Hadn’t been sure.

Now, lying next to him after a good seven seconds of sex— _amazing_ sex, but still, _seven seconds_ —it was blindingly obvious.

Steve was terrified he would ruin things between them. He needed it to be perfect. Not just the sex, but everything. Surfing, dinner at Kamekona’s, back to his place for a movie, working up the courage for the first kiss, falling into bed.

There had been no waves. When they got to the beach to surf, there had been no waves It was Hawaii, there were always waves—if anything, there were too many waves—but there were no waves. Barely ankle slop.

Kamekona had been closed. Steve had never seen the shrimp truck closed, but there was a big _OUT OF ORDER_ sign hanging from the aluminum shutter. He hadn’t thought too hard about where Kamekona had been lest it turn into a case, so he and Danny had grabbed takeout from the greasy Chinese place down the street.

The movie had worked out, at least. Steve had picked up the most recent X-Men, the popcorn hadn’t burned, and he’d ended up with an arm slung around Danny’s shoulders almost without trying.

The kiss had been perfect too, but it hadn’t gone as planned. The second the end credits came on Danny had turned to him and kissed _him_. Steve had been determined to initiate it, something about his masculinity, but Danny had taken control. Steve hadn’t complained—frankly he was mildly astounded that it was happening at all—and Danny was so _good_ at kissing.

Steve wasn’t sure how they’d gotten to his bed, only that by the time they were there they were both naked, Steve had lube in hand and was stretching him as quickly as possible, and then he was _inside_ , and then it was too good, too perfect, and Danny was coming, and Steve had lost it.

He shouldn’t have lost it. He should have worked Danny through his orgasm, taken a few deep breaths to get himself under control, and gone back to reducing Danny to an incoherent mess. He should have held out, lasted, and not embarrassed himself by coming in _seven seconds_.

It was pathetic.

Something in the back of his head told him that it hadn’t been pathetic when Danny had come so quickly, it had been the hottest thing Steve had ever seen, but that didn’t seem to carry over.

The thing was, Danny didn’t have anything to prove. Steve had been in love with him since they met. There hadn’t been a doubt in his mind that Danny would be fantastic in bed, and of course he had been. Danny didn’t have a reputation; he knew how to have relationships, whereas Steve knew how to get a girl’s number and not call her back.

This was why the night had to be perfect, and when it hadn’t been, the sex _absolutely_ needed to be.

He was losing his only chance, and they’d barely been on a single date.

Steve propped himself up on one elbow and turned to Danny, who smiled sleepily at him through heavy-lidded eyes.

“Hey babe.”

Steve flushed. Yes, he and Danny exchanged the term on a regular basis, but not like this.

“Hey, um. I’m—what happened—” Steve frowned, trying to get his thoughts in order. The last thing he needed was to come off as a blubbering idiot, especially since he could see Danny pulling away, like he thought Steve was going to apologize for the whole thing, half-aborted date included. “I’m sorry. It was my fault.”

Danny’s expression switched to extreme confusion. “Sorry, what?”

Steve sighed. “I didn’t mean—it was supposed to be—different, rather, and I didn’t—I shouldn’t have—should’ve held back, been—been—what?”

Danny was now grinning widely, and he had that twinkle in his eye he got when he was laughing at Steve. “Babe.”

“What?” Steve repeated defensively.

Danny reached up and pulled him down into a sloppy kiss. Steve nearly overbalanced, barely keeping himself from breaking his nose on Danny’s face. Danny let him go, still with that smile.

“You are a ridiculous man,” he said, poking Steve’s chest. “You think that wasn’t good for me?”

Steve blushed again. “No, not exactly, but I—”

“But you what? Are an anal retentive control freak and because everything didn’t go exactly according to plan, you’re a failure?”

Steve didn’t know how to respond, mostly because Danny was right.

Danny laughed, and Steve did note with a hint a pride that he was still a little out of breath. “You’re not a failure, Steven. _That_ was not a failure. What, you think I usually come that fast? What you must think of me.”

“N-no, I don’t—not you, _you_ were amazing, I mean I should have…” Steve trailed off, and Danny looked at him expectantly.

“Should’ve what? Kept going? Babe, we’ve got all night. Who says we can’t?”

Steve opened his mouth to reply, then frowned. Danny had a point. “Well…”

“Or are you so insecure you think I’m gonna leave you ‘cause you can’t last?”

Steve turned a very dark red. “No, of course not.”

Danny laughed again. “You _did_! That is adorable, just adorable. C’mere.” He grabbed Steve by the back of the neck and kissed him again, deeply, and he didn’t let go until Steve responded. They kissed for several long minutes before Danny pulled away, cradling Steve’s face in his hands. “I am not leaving you because of that, or because of anything else. Sorry to say it, but you’re stuck with me.”

Steve felt some of the embarrassment slipping away, and with it the realization that it wasn’t so much embarrassment but instead a nearly paralyzing fear. He smiled slightly. “Am I?”

“Yeah you are,” Danny said, one of his hands sliding down to rest on Steve’s waist, the other staying on his cheek. “You really think you can get rid of me that easy?”

“I don’t know,” Steve mused, settling back into bed. “You do like to say you hate me on a regular basis, have a tendency to call me insane, and yell at me every chance you get.”

“I do not,” Danny countered. “I never said I hate you. Not once have I said that.”

“Not once?” Steve asked, running a hand through Danny’s hair. “I seem to recall on our very first case you saying those exact words.”

“No, I did not,” Danny replied. “My _exact_ words were ‘I hate him, I hate him so much’, and how could you even hear that? I was alone in the car being your _backup_ , how the hell could you hear me?”

“It was to my advantage to keep track of you,” Steve said. “I was listening, to make sure you did what I told you to.”

“Oh!” Danny exclaimed. “Oh, yes, me doing what you tell me to, that’s something you just love, isn’t it?”

Steve smiled slyly, officially feeling like himself again. “Could be.”

“Could be,” Danny repeated. “I’m sitting here—”

“Lying,” Steve corrected. “You’re lying down, lying here—”

“— _trying_ to tell you that you don’t have to be such an idiot, because—”

“There you go, calling me an idiot,” Steve narrated, moving his hand from Danny’s hair to his shoulder, pulling him close. “What should I think when you say such hurtful things?”

“—just because you can’t control yourself around me and then think I’m going to _leave_ you, when in fact—and don’t interrupt me here—when in fact, Steven, I happen to be in love you.”

Silence hung between them for a moment. Danny, all but holding his breath, eyes wide and shining with nerves and good humor and a measure of confidence, but not nearly as much as nerves. Steve, staring at him, having expected anything but that, though he supposed he should have been.

“You do,” Steve said, because he hadn’t quite finished processing and wasn’t sure what to say, only that he needed to say something.

“Yeah, I do,” Danny said, almost challenging.

“Well that’s—that’s good,” Steve said. “That’s, uh. That’s really good.”

“Oh is it now?” Danny asked. “Because usually, when someone says I love you, there’s an expectation of a response indicating the other person’s feelings, especially when the first person is saying it for the first time. They might get nervous, you see, about a lack of reciprocity, especially when the second person still isn’t saying anything, and—and you’re just letting me ramble on, aren’t you?”

Steve grinned and shrugged. “You’re cute when you ramble.”

“I’m cute,” Danny echoed.

“And you repeat what I say when you’re nervous,” Steve added. “Which is also cute, except when it’s incredibly irritating.”

“Thank you,” Danny replied dryly. “Anything else?”

“You’re an idiot,” Steve said. “And I love you.”

“Okay,” Danny said, not trying very hard to keep from smiling. “Thank you.” He moved closer to Steve, curling around his side and leaning his head on his chest while Steve continued to lie on his back, arm wrapped around him. “Was that really so hard?”

“Were _you_ really that hard?” Steve asked. “Jesus, Danny, I mean you did come first.”

Danny groaned. “Yeah, well. It’s been a long time coming.”

Steve snorted. “A long time _coming_?”

Danny swatted his chest. “Shut up. We waited too long, if you catch my drift.”

Steve, suddenly feeling very sentimental, kissed the top of Danny’s head. “Yeah. Yeah, I do.”

Danny covered his surprise at the display of affection—definitely not something he would’ve expected from Steve—by grabbing the blanket and pulling it up over them. “Not that I’m a fan of waiting,” he said, “don’t get me wrong, I hate it, but I do need a teensy bit of time.”

Steve laughed. “Whatever you need, old man.”

“Two months,” Danny muttered, trying for outrage and instead stifling a yawn. “I’m two months older than you.”

“Yes, and—a-and…” Steve was less successful, and yawned fully. “I don’t remember.”

Danny snorted, wrapping an arm around Steve and closing his eyes. “Shut up and sleep.”

Steve wanted to have the last word, he really did. Instead, he fell asleep.

 


End file.
